


coming of age

by renjunpark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunpark/pseuds/renjunpark
Summary: Jisung who has his mouth open in surprise before running out and shouting "Jaemin hyung owns me 50,000 won!"





	coming of age

Renjun will be officially an adult in a few months, meaning he is one step away from graduating Dream and he hates it.

"I can hear your thoughts from here hyung" Jisung sighs, turning his phone off.

"Creepy" Renjun said, giving Jisung a disgusted look.

Jisung just gave Renjun a bored look, crossing his arms infront of his chest waiting for his hyung to talk.

Although Jisung always tease Renjun infront of the cameras and fans, the two of them is one of closes among the Dreamies, having the same mindset and interests they instantly click on.

Renjun release a heavy sighs, looking at his plain white ceiling, thinking if he can get permission from their manager to paint it. He felt a nudge to his side looking over he saw Jisung making space for himself to lay down.

Jisung always does that whenever he feels there is something bothering Renjun, curling to his hyung side pulling the blanket over their bodies as they face each other chest to chest.

"You don't need to tell me about it if you're not ready" Jisung whispers looking at Renjun's eyes.

"You didn't called me hyung" Renjun whispers avoiding Jisung's stares because he knew one second in those eyes he will spill everything to the younger and he doesn't want to burden the younger knowing Jisung has problems on his own.

Jisung hums, hugging Renjun from his waist, they spent some of their days like this talking about everything that crosses their minds, this is exactly the same position when they both cried themselves to sleep when Mark graduated or when Renjun spill his anger towards the unfair treatment for their unit or when Jisung complained to Renjun about his doubts when he entered "Dancing High" but out of all what happened, it's that position they found comfort with each other, holding one another when the one of them breaks down.

When Jeno enters the room, he didn't question when he saw Renjun sleeping with the younger's head tuck under his chin with their arms around each other, comfortable from the heat that radiating from one another. He quietly closes the door, well he didn't mind having dinner with Jaemin.

Renjun spent his days, curl up in his bed finding comfort in silence since they don't have any schedule obviously. Jisung or Jaemin isn't there to bother him, they are too busy hauled up in Jeno's room playing with his computer. Renjun heard the door opens knowing it just Jisung he pulled his blanket over his head, completely hiding from the younger.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Upon hearing it Renjun immediately pulled his blanket off and saw Mark standing on the doorframe with his signature white shirt with faded jeans and his round glasses plus that dumb adorable smile.

Renjun turn his back and pulled his blanket, hiding the twitch in his chest after a few weeks of not seeing the older. He felt his bed dips and a hand on his blanket already pulling it down.

"Come on Ren. Jisung called me saying you've been hauled up in your room. It's not healthy Ren" Mark said looking at Renjun who turned his back from the older. Renjun can feel the stares that the older are giving but he didn't mind it but tried to fall asleep even if it's 11 in the morning.

The bed creaks as Mark stands up giving a defeated sigh, he glance one more time to Renjun before closing the door behind.

"How did it go?" Jisung asked as soon as Mark got out. Mark could only shake his head. Jisung can just sighs.

SMTown in Chile, Renjun appears to be in the good mood, talking to Donghyuck helps him clear his mind. Renjun and Jisung might be close but Donghyuck is Renjun's best friend, the younger giving a vibrant vibe to anyone who encounters him.

"Just like that Injun. Take your time okay?" Donghyuck said before he hung up as the Dream boarded the plane. The 6 of them reunited at Chile minus Donghyuck since he's still recovering from his injury. 

After he said the final bye for their blog, Renjun put his earphones in and closes his eyes as Jeno browse through movies picking what to watch. He felt Jeno shift in his side getting comfortable to watch.

"Hyung!" Jisung whispers from the back, Jeno heard him and mouthed why. "Can we exchange seats?" Jisung whispers to Jeno. Jeno saw Jisung's glance to Renjun before nodding his head clearly what it meant. Jeno moved to Jisung's spot beside their manager mouthing a good luck to Jisung.

Renjun felt a tap on his left, he open his eyes and sees Jisung looking at him with his wide innocent eyes before glancing at the small tv infront of them the word "Legend of Guardians" appearing on it. He sighs before motioning to Jisung to scoot over that the younger happily did, putting his head on Renjun's chest getting comfortable. 

Jeno might be not saying anything but he knows what Renjun is feeling right now. "You have to say it Jun" Jeno whispers when he caught Renjun chewing on his lips looking over. Renjun look at Jeno before looking where he was looking over.

"You know I can't. We're not like you and Hyuck" Renjun whispers. It's been a year since Jeno and Donghyuck got together who knew they both been pining with each other since 2017. A little push for Jaemin ends up with Jeno kissing Donghyuck accidentally and maybe a few pecks here and there.

"Just try it okay? Maybe it will work it out" Jeno said before going to Jaemin. Jeno's right but Renjun can't afford to lose him when it doesn't work out.

Performing makes Renjun forget about everything, he loves being on stage singing and dancing, seeing their fans screaming their name. He still can't believe he's on stage doing what he really loves, performing. After 1,2,3 they rush backstage adrenaline still pumping in their veins, ragged breath between themselves with a smile on their face for another successful stage.

"Jisung!" Renjun called out when he saw Jisung alone or not, Mark is with him. It should be obvious now that Renjun is somewhat keeping his distance from the older. 

"Hyung! Come on! We're going to eat downstair!" Jisung enthusiastically said waving his hands for him. Renjun thought for a second if he will be going or not but one look at Jisung enthusiastically self, his heart crumbles. Renjun might be "savage" from the view of others but he has a soft side for his members especially for Jisung, I mean who doesn't, the boy can be cute and adorable if he wanted.

The three of them walk side by side with Jisung between Renjun and Mark, talking about the new movie he watched or the new song he heard awhile ago. The two older just smiles and nodded their heads giving Jisung all the time to talk, seeing their maknae finally being himself instead of cowering in his shell.

"Hyung! You have to watch it!" Jisung said while eating his barbecue, getting sauce all over his mouth. "Jisung" Renjun sighs getting a tissue before wiping Jisung's mouth off with barbecue sauce but that didn't stop the younger who just talks and talks, letting Renjun do his thing. From the corner of his eyes, Renjun saw Mark looking at him or them. 

"Ah shit" Jisung said getting his soup on his black hoodie. "Here" Mark offers a wet tissue as the younger excuse himself to go to the bathroom. Renjun began to pick his food as they wait for Jisung.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" Mark questions, looking at the younger picking his food. Renjun look up and shrugs. "We talk about awhile ago Hyung" He said looking for his phone to escape the awkwardness. 

"What's wrong Ren?" Mark questions standing up, before hoisting Renjun up from his seat. "Nothing's wrong" Renjun said walking towards the bathroom to fetch Jisung because he's been in there for 30 minutes according to Renjun, well feels like it.

"There is. If nothing is wrong, you're willing to talk to me!" Mark shouted, agitated because Renjun is being difficult. Renjun faces the older, huffing and red on the face clearly a second away from blowing up. "I said nothing is wrong" Renjun said, climbing the stairs because the elevator is being a bitch for being slow.

Mark climb after Renjun, as the younger runs up trying to escape the older. After a few flight of stairs they reach their floor, flinging the emergency door opens. Renjun run towards his hotel room with Mark in tow.

Renjun fiddles for his card key trying to slot it in to tuck away under his blanket and sleep to forget everything. But all a sudden instead of white door, he sees Mark's chest with the older's arm on the right side of his face and the other circled around his waist at the same time the door opens of all the times he thought.

Renjun heard the door clicks, before Mark cage him at it. "Now" The older breathes as Renjun's head tilted upwards looking at Mark's beautiful brown eyes. "Care to tell me why you're avoiding me?" Mark whispers with a hint of plea in his voice.

Renjun swallows, Mark is too close he can smell the sweetness of the barbecue sauce they ate awhile ago. "I-" Renjun closes his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Mark's eyes, big mistake in his part, but he can't help it Mark's too beautiful not to look at. Renjun cups Mark's face as he brings their foreheads together. "I'm just scared" He whispers against Mark's lips, Renjun felt Mark's hold him little tighter if that's possible but he didn't mind. 

"Scared of what Ren?" Mark questions back. "Of you" "Why?" "Because I don't want to lose you- I just can't. You're the closest thing I have of home since the day I got in until now and all of a sudden you're suddenly not there anymore for me to look for" Renjun said in one go as tears started to pool in his eyes, looking at Mark.

"And this feeling I shouldn't have for you. Don't get mad at me Hyung" Renjun whispers gripping Mark's shirt as he look down afraid of the older's reaction. Mark pull him closer to his chest as he kiss Renjun's temple. "Why would I if I also feel the same?" Mark whispers. 

Renjun pulled his face up looking at Mark as the older laughs at his reaction. "W-what?" Renjun said confused if he heard Mark wrong. " I said I like you too" Mark laughs. "But I didn't said I like you" Renjun deadpans and Mark just stood there, paled face. "Omg I just confessed but you didn't feel the same omg I shouldn't have listen to Jisung" Mark ranted that made Renjun giggles.

"Silly Hyung. I love you" Renjun said smiling at Mark. "You? What? You love me?" Mark questions and Renjun nodded his head. "OMG! You really love me?!" Mark exclaimed. "Can I cry? This is unreal! I could kiss your right now- I mean can we? Can I? May I?" Mark rants that made Renjun shakes his head and pulled Mark down to kiss him.

Renjun heard the door opens and a shit before it turns into a scream assuming it's Jisung. Renjun push Mark off to look at Jisung who has his mouth open in surprise before running out and shouting "Jaemin hyung owns me 50,000 won!"

Mark hug Renjun, kissing the top of his head. "Now that's finish. Get me a perfume and a bouquet of red rose" Renjun said. Mark look at him confused. "Huh?" Renjun rolls his eyes he can't believe he love this silly bean. "Remember you didn't get me something for my coming of age?" "But we just kissed!" "Then check it out from the list. Now go get the other two" Renjun laughs as Mark groans.

Mark grumbles before walking towards the door. Renjun watch the older amused, being the older of them two but still a kid at heart. Renjun waits for Mark to close the door before he dive for his phone from the floor beside his bed to call Donghyuck of what happened.

"Oh and Renjun?" Mark called, his head peaking through the door. Renjun look up smiling at the older.

"I love you too"


End file.
